El resto de tu vida
by Ada Ross
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado con una pequeña turiana lleva a una inesperada pero sencilla revelación. Garrus/Shepard.


**Título:** El resto de tu vida.  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Pareja:** Garrus/Shepard.  
**Palabras:** 1141.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers ME3. Post-Tuchanka.  
**Notas:** esto es una chorrada como una casa que iba a ser un drabble, que me ha llevado más tiempo del debido y que se ha quedado más largo.

* * *

El pequeño bulto apenas sobresalía entre las manos de su madre, cobijado en los pliegues de una manta holgada y con la cabecita apenas visible. Parecía más delicado y frágil que un bebé humano, con el caparazón apenas desarrollado sobre su rostro y la piel suave expuesta, todavía de un color más claro que el de la piel de los turianos adultos. Era la primera vez que Shepard contemplaba un bebé turiano y nunca habría imaginado ver a una criatura tan diminuta y casi endeble, como los bebés prematuros. Sin embargo, la sensación de ternura que producía era la misma, y Shepard se sorprendió a sí misma con una sonrisa boba sobre los labios.

Mientras terminaban su trabajo en la Ciudadela, el equipo se repartió por la estación para hacerse cargo de diversos asuntos. Shepard decidió acompañar a Garrus en la zona de refugiados, aunque sólo fuera como apoyo. Él le había dicho que la gente se alegraría de ver a la «heroína de la Ciudadela» en persona, que sería bueno para mejorar los ánimos. Siempre que regresaban a la Ciudadela, sabía que Garrus estaría allí con toda la gente que llegaba de Palaven. El número aumentaba de forma escalofriante, incluso después de que el ejército turiano recibiese el apoyo absoluto de los krogan. Entre toda la marea de refugiados no era raro que hubiera niños, y esta vez Shepard encontró a Garrus charlando con una joven pareja que acababa de llegar con su recién nacida.

Los dos tenían aspecto cansado y estaban relatándole a Garrus cómo habían conseguido salir de Palaven a tiempo en uno de los trasbordadores por apenas unos minutos cuando Shepard había llegado, para seguir con las presentaciones y las caras de asombro.

—¿Tenéis todo lo que necesitáis? —preguntó Shepard, lanzando una mirada de reojo a la pequeña.

—Sí, el señor Vakarian ya nos ha ofrecido comida y un lugar donde dormir mientras tanto —respondió ella, bajando la vista—. Estamos a salvo. Casi no puedo creerlo.

—Os ayudaré con lo demás —añadió Garrus—; podéis ir a aquellos mostradores del fondo para registraros y que os den acceso a todas las raciones y medicinas. Es posible que esté un poco abarrotado…

—No pasa nada. Hemos salido vivos; eso es lo que importa —dijo con un suspiro el turiano—. Cariño, ¿crees que deberíamos…? —hizo un gesto hacia el bebé, que dormía plácidamente.

La mujer asintió, aunque había preocupación en su rostro, y lanzó sendas miradas a Garrus y Shepard.

—Podemos quedarnos con ella mientras vais. Hay demasiada gente —comentó Garrus. La mirada de los padres parecía dudosa, como si no quisieran ser más molestia y a la vez tampoco quisieran separarse de su bebé—. No os preocupéis; estará bien.

Aún con cierta reticencia, la pareja accedió ante la cruda realidad. La zona de refugiados era un lugar demasiado lleno y bullicioso para un bebé recién nacido, y el área de registro podía ser aún peor. La madre pasó a la pequeña a los brazos de Garrus antes de marcharse, girando el rostro continuamente con nerviosismo mientras se alejaban. Sin embargo, Garrus parecía desenvolverse bastante bien con la niña, incluso a pesar de la abultada armadura.

Shepard se acercó casi con timidez, y se asomó para contemplar con más detalle el a la pequeña. Las mandíbulas de su rostro eran diminutas, y se movían con suavidad al compás de su respiración. Los ojos, apenas dos líneas dibujadas bajo el caparazón incipiente, los mantenía cerrados; una de sus manitas asomaba entre los pliegues, todavía con aspecto arrugado.

—Es preciosa —murmuró Shepard, embelesada—. No sabía que tenías tanta confianza con los niños —añadió, subiendo la vista hasta encontrar a Garrus.

—No soy un experto, pero tener una hermana pequeña ha ayudado —afirmó dejando escapar una carcajada suave—. No me digas que tú les tienes miedo.

—Me gustan; aunque no se me dan muy bien—admitió Shepard con una sonrisa resignada—. Nunca he tenido mucha experiencia. Mucho menos con bebés turianos.

—Tranquila, todavía no muerden.

Shepard rió más fuerte de lo que había pretendido, y la niña se revolvió. Abrió los ojos y se retorció entre los brazos de Garrus; pero para sorpresa de Shepard, no lloró. Quizás los bebés turianos eran menos propensos a los ríos de lágrimas. Garrus le susurró algo a la pequeña, acercándole una de sus manos. La niña, con curiosidad, atrapó entre sus dedos minúsculos una de las garras, como si intentara darle un apretón de manos.

Había algo en aquella imagen de Garrus y la niña que le produjo una extraña y a la vez cálida sensación en el estómago. Shepard nunca había pensado demasiado en niños. En una familia. Sabía que no quería hacer esto toda su vida; salvar la galaxia o vivir entregada al trabajo y al bien mayor. El problema estaba en que le costaba ver un futuro más allá de la maldita guerra. Ante la incertidumbre, no existía ese pensamiento de "qué hacer el resto de su vida", porque no sabía ni siquiera si contaría con ese lujo. Sin embargo, esa visión removía su subconsciente con ideas e imágenes del futuro que no se había planteado; pero que de repente estaban ahí, dispuestas a grabarse a fuego en su retina. Ella ni siquiera había tenido una familia como tal, ni una infancia bonita; y, aún así, allí estaban esos pensamientos, esas imágenes. A lo mejor la idea de tener una familia más allá de la tripulación le gustaba más de lo que nunca se hubiese planteado; y así parecía ser mientras seguía observando a Garrus acurrucado sobre el bebé en sus brazos.

—¿Quieres cogerla? —La voz repentina cortó su hilo de pensamiento y, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, Shepard le dirigió una mirada insegura—. Venga.

Antes de que pudiera balbucir una excusa muy mal fabricada, Garrus le plantó a la pequeña turiana en los brazos y Shepard sintió un atisbo de pánico muy bien disimulado. El bebé despedía mucho calor, arrebujada entre la manta, y movía la cabeza con pesadez de un lado a otro, quizás observando su alrededor. Sin embargo, los párpados se le cerraban poco a poco hasta que finalmente cayó agotada de nuevo en un sueño ligero. Shepard, que se sentía torpe, hizo lo que creía que procedía y la meció con lentitud mientras se dormía.

—No lo haces tan mal, ¿no crees? —rió Garrus, pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros.

—Aprendo rápido.

Volvió el rostro para encontrar los ojos de Garrus a pocos centímetros de sus mejillas, con la mirada fija en la niña que ella sostenía.

La revelación fue tan inmediata como sencilla: Shepard no sabía si tendría la oportunidad o el valor de crear una familia; lo que sí sabía con total certeza era con quién estaría dispuesta a hacerlo. Y ése sólo podía ser él.

**-fin-**


End file.
